This invention relates to an attaching device for quickly attaching or removing a sound suppressor from a gun.
Previously, guns utilized noise suppressors that were affixed to a flash suppressor which was screwed to the end of a gun barrel on threads. Removal of the noise suppressor also required removal of the flash suppressor. Since the flash suppressor is removed by unscrewing it from the threads on the end of the gun barrel, this would then leave the threads on the gun barrel end exposed to damage from banging against other hard objects.
The present invention overcomes this problem of the prior art by providing a device having a quick means of attaching and detaching the noise suppressor from a threaded nipple screwed on to the gun barrel end. When the noise suppressor is removed, the nipple remains screwed to the gun barrel thus preventing exposure of the threads machined on the gun barrel end to damage. Further advantages over the prior art are the simplicity in operating the device, the quickness in attachment and removal and the simple structural design which facilitates easy manufacturing.